


Is It So Wrong, That You Make Me Strong?

by SuperficialCreature



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 Year Old Harry, 20 year old Niall, 24 year old Liam, 26 year old Zayn, 26 year old louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Veronica, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Creative harry, Daddy Kink, Dick poetry, F/F, F/M, Feminine Harry, Harry struggles with sexuality, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Journalism, Kinky Ziam, Liam is kind of a sugar baby, Liam likes to write about Zayn's Dick, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Model Louis, Multi, Niall is Niall, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Louis, Omega/Omega, Poet Liam, Psychiatrist Zayn, Same ABO gender couples are not accept in this society, Serious Zayn, Social Liam, Supportive Gemma, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Uni student Harry, Veronica owns a magazine, Zayn never bottoms, empowering magazine, his parents are not accepting, pro equality magazine, teen harry, the cities are progressive, they can be wild, uni student Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperficialCreature/pseuds/SuperficialCreature
Summary: Some say Harry is confused while others say he's a downright freak. All Harry wants is for everyone to treat people with kindness.Or, when Harry is only attracted to other Alphas and a certain blue-eyed model from an indie magazine is just what he needs as he enters the harsh world of journalism.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for a while but I put it off. I hope you like it.
> 
> Warning:  
> Homophobic Language/Offensive Language  
> Slightly Graphic/Harsh Language
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't hate. I do not endorse the behavior of these offensive/discriminatory characters. This is a safe space for everyone.

Harry was a social butterfly. Born into a family of a strong Alpha father and sister as well as a traditional Omega mother, he was a butterfly. No one was immune to his charm. With his bright evergreen eyes and deep dimples, he had everyone in Holmes Chapel wrapped around his little finger. 

 

By the time he went to primary school, everyone wanted to befriend him. At that age, it was hard to depict which gender a child would later on present as but that didn't stop the little six year-olds from developing small crushes on him. Harry's life was blissful. 

 

At age 12, it became quite evident to his parents and others, how much of a flower child Harry really was. He had the biggest heart and was quite so sensitive. That was clear the day his mother found him crying in the corner after he’d realised that his pet hamster, named 'Hamster' had died. _ "S'n-not fair mummy, I fed 'im and everything...w-why do bad things always happen to good people?" _ He had sobbed to his mother. Anne was conflicted. Before that, there was some suspicion that Harry could have been an Alpha. Des was one of the most alpha Alpha-males out there and had carried strong Alpha genes. Also the fact that Gemma had presented Alpha earlier that year so their pride had made them think that there was a possibility for Harry to be an Alpha as well. Seeing how saddened Harry was over a small pet that could've easily been replaced threw all the hope they had out the window. Despite his exceeding height, from then on everyone thought that Harry was most likely to present Beta, if not Omega. 

 

So it took everyone by surprise, when, at the prime age of 15, Harry presented as Alpha. It was a huge boost for Des' ego that had been slightly crippled when Harry was 12. All his siblings were Alphas and had brought up all Alpha children. For Harry not to be an Alpha would have been an embarrassment on Des' part. After then, Harry's life took a turn. Since the day he had presented, everything seemed to get harder for Harry. His parents were tougher, his teachers were more strict and his old friends had ignored him. It was as if overnight, he was seen as a new person. He wasn't the sweet Harry that everyone adored anymore. No, he was now Harry, strong though Alpha who would break many Omegas’ hearts. Despite the change in people's attitudes, Harry still tried to live his normal life. He would go to his part time job at the bakery, ignoring his father’s wishes for him get a job at the local garage instead. He continued being a valued member of the art club even though his mother wanted him to join the football team. Gemma was the star forward player for the Alpha team that year before she graduated and Anne had the same hopes for Harry. But Harry being as stubborn as he was, refused to give up his creativity. 

 

Harry was strong willed. He fought against gender norms so he could be true to himself. The most challenging part though was trying to keep his friendships intact. 

 

Imogen Parker was a short brunette that had presented as Omega a year prior, just like most Omegas in Harry's year had; people just thought Harry was a late bloomer. He made his way up the steps to her front door, just like he had many times before. When he rang the bell, Mr Parker had answered the door. 

 

"Yes?" He asked coldly. This put Harry on edge and he grew nervous, something that had never happened while he was in the company of the Parkers. 

 

"Umm, H-hello, Sir. I was wondering if Imogen was around?" For some reason his voice was shaky and his palms sweaty. He had a gut feeling that this encounter would end terribly. 

 

"She is." the reply was curt and stone cold. His eyes seem to be directing a glare at Harry, maybe challenging him?

 

"Could I possibly speak to her?" Harry didn't know how to handle an Alpha that was challenging him. It made his stomach tingle and he felt quite uncomfortable. He just curled into himself a bit as sort of a defence mechanism. 

 

There was a brief pause as Mr Parker watched Harry with tentative eyes. He then sharply turned his head into the house, calling for his daughter. This was quite unusual for Harry as he was used to being welcomed into their home with open arms. When Imogen arrived at the door, her father had made no effort to move. 

 

"What do you want, Harry?" Imogen's voice was laced with annoyance and he couldn't pinpoint why. 

 

"Hey Imy, I was just wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream together. Exams are coming up and this is the last chance we'll get before we get buried in piles of books," he finished with a nervous laugh, hoping she would take on the offer. 

 

"I highly doubt that's ever going to happen." She scoffed. 

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Mr Parker curtly replied 

 

"I-I don't think I understand."

 

Imogen takes a deep breath, the annoyance is more prominent on her face now. "Listen, Harry, we had fun as pups but now I think it's time to grow up and face reality. I'm an Omega and you're an Alpha. I'm not stupid Harry, I can see what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work."

 

"I don't understand what I did wrong. I just wanted to get ice cream with my friend one last time before we started our exams." he frowned his brows, utterly confused. 

 

"You can't get into her pants, boy. My girl is smarter than that and won't fall for your tricks. I bet you always knew that you were an Alpha, had us all fooled. Did you plan it from the start? That you get real close to all the Omegas so when you presented, you'd have them all right under your nose to shag? You disgust me." Mr Parker was practically growling in anger. 

 

"N-no, no, that's not what I'm doing at all. I swear, really. You've got it all wrong. I have more respect for Omegas than to that. Imy, you're my best friend. I-" Harry was hurt and slightly offended that they would think he was capable of doing such things. His rambling was cut off by Imogen's assertive tone. 

 

"You're an Alpha now, Harry. When we were pups, I thought you'd be an Omega. That's why I befriended you. We can't be friends. Our genders are just too different and it wouldn't work out, especially since you seem to be so secretive about your gender all this time. I think it's best if we just stay acquaintances. You may greet me in the hallways at school but that's as far as our relationship will go. I think it's best if also you stop addressing me as 'Imy'. It's highly inappropriate. My name is Imogen." With that, she walked back into the house. 

 

"A piece of advice for you, boy. If you want to knot an Omega so badly, at least have the decency to court her first. Be a gentleman. Where are your goddamn manners?" Before he could attempt to defend himself, Mr Parker slammed the door in his face, leaving Harry alone and dumbstruck. 

 

He went home that day feeling down but little did he know, it was going to get a lot worse. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


"Gemma, pass the potatoes love, will you?" They were in the middle of dinner, Des at the head of the table as always. "Oh, and Harry, I was at work when I received the most peculiar call from John Parker." 

 

"I can explain sir, it's not what it looks like. He just misinterpreted my intentions."

 

"Now now son, no need to get defensive. I'm not mad. I'm actually quite proud that you taking action at such a young age to fulfil your duties as an Alpha. Just next time, make it clear that you intend on courting an Omega. The Parkers seemed to think you only wanted to knot that dear Imogen. You, son have to be especially careful. For some reason, you presenting Alpha has many people shocked. It has caused them to come up with obscure conclusions. I don’t understand where all this nonsense is coming from.” Des let his ego speak as if he too hadn't doubted his son’s gender when he was younger. “Now if you would all excuse me, I have an early day tomorrow and must rest soon." Harry didn't even manage to get a peep out before his father had quickly headed upstairs and into the master bedroom. 

 

"Haz, you’re such a dog. You never told us you had a thing for little Imy." Gemma howled in laughter but stopped when she noticed Harry's sulky mood and how he had curled up in his chair. "What's wrong Haz? I wasn't trying to make you the butt of the joke. I for one think it's kind of cute." 

 

"I-I don't like Imy in that way, is all and now everyone's making a fuss over it. I just wanted to be with my friend." Harry pouted. He was quite upset that everyone kept making assumptions about him. 

 

"Why not, Harry? I think Imogen is a lovely girl and would be a good future mate for you." It was Anne's turn now to comment on Harry's love life. She had always been a very traditional woman and had started to look for a mate the week she presented. She expected her children to follow suit. Gemma being Gemma refused to be serious about mating and was known for fooling around with multiple female Omegas. Despite the path her first born took, Anne still had hope that her sweet little Harry would follow traditional morals. 

 

"I just don't think she's my type. Please don't be...mad." Harry's palms started to sweat as he feared for the worse. You see, he always had a feeling from an early age that he was different. You could say that deep down, he always knew he would be an Alpha, while everyone else thought otherwise. Harry also knew that he wouldn't be a conventional Alpha either. 

 

"Oh hush sweetheart, why would I be mad. It's modern times, not the Middle Ages. Even your sister only likes the same-sex. We can easily find you a suitable  _ male _ Omega." Sixty years prior, it would be shunned on if an Omega male were to mate with an Alpha male or an Omega female with an Alpha female. Even same sex Betas mating was scandalous but society had progressed since then and it was very approved of now. What Harry was about to confess, however, was not as accepted socially, especially in their small little town. 

 

"N-no mum, w-what I'm trying to say is that...I think I'm…I’m attracted only to other Alphas..." Harry stuttered out and gulped hard, his mouth seeming to go dry all of a sudden. 

 

There was a silence, that was far too long for Harry, who waited anxiously but far too short for Anne, who needed more time to collect her thoughts. When she finally broke the silence, her voice was surprisingly calm as she spoke in a soft tone. "Sweetheart, I know it's a very confusing time for you, even more so that you grew up thinking you were an Omega but you're just confused, is all. You haven't fully grasped that you are an Alpha yet, still believing that you're an Omega. That's why you think you like Alphas but when you finally get it into your head that you are an Alpha, you'll be running after the first Omega you sniff out."

 

Harry was angry that his mother had just brushed off his sexuality as confusion. He had spent far too many sleepless nights on the internet, trying to figure out why he felt different, to think this was all due to confusion. "No mum, I presented four months ago. Four.  By now, I have definitely grasped that I am an Alpha. Do you know why? All my friends stopped talking to me. My best friend thought I was trying to seduce her. Dad almost made me resign from the bakery so I could help fix cars with other Alphas and you wanted me to join football or rugby or whatever cliche sports Alphas play. That's how I know that I am an Alpha mum. I'm not confused. I'm just attracted to my own gender. This is just how I was born." 

 

"Harry, stop being ridiculous will you. You can't mate an Alpha, that's just not how it works. You need to find a nice Omega who you can mate and who can bear children for you. You could even be with a Beta if you like, you might need to borrow an Omega for your ruts if you only like males but a mate of the same gender is wrong. Besides, how would your mate provide children for you? How would you even mate? Even thinking about it is making my skin crawl." Anne grimaced, the thought had really put her off. "I understand Harry, that you have just presented and that there are a lot of hormones you're dealing with right now but you must get this ridiculous idea out of your head. Does this have anything to do with Tom and Michael? I knew we should have kept them away from you. Those two are still destroying lives.” Tom and Michael were a married Alpha couple that used to live on Harry’s street when he was young. They had only lived in the neighbourhood for only three months before they were indirectly kicked out. The discrimination they had faced was bad and when a rumour of them trying to adopt a baby went around, it got much worse. Harry remembers his mother eyeing their house from the window as she would mutter  _ “Not only did they ruin their lives but now they are trying to corrupt a child as well.”  _ It all got too much for the couple and they had quickly moved out. Harry just didn’t understand why everyone was so hateful at the time, he thought Tom’s banana bread was the best and no one could be that bad if they could make such good banana bread.

 

“If it gets too much, we can always find help. There's a really good doctor that specialises in treating benders but I know you're not that, Harry. You're my sweet boy who's just confused. You'll grow out of this phase soon. I appreciate you coming to me with this problem first. Don't speak a word of it to your father, though. God only knows what he'll do. It really hurt him you know, when we thought you'd be an Omega. This would shatter him. You don't want to shatter your father over some silly idea you've picked up, do you? Let me know if your situation develops and then we'll make an appointment with the doctors. I heard that they even have a small camp that acts as a treatment centre."

 

"M-mum..."

 

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight my loves. Don't stay up too late." Kissing each of her children on the forehead, Anne heads upstairs to join her mate. 

 

Harry and Gemma share a look, both seeming to be mortified by the conversation they just had with their mother. He hadn’t come out to Gemma before said conversation but seeing her reaction, she didn't seem surprised. "Honestly, I don't think you should've said anything. You've only got like, what, 3 years before you're off to uni? Then you would've been free to do whatever the fuck you wanted. London has some pretty sick gay pubs." Gemma wiggled her eyebrows at Harry, trying to lighten the mood, making him blush in embarrassment. 

 

"I'm an idiot, I know. It's just that today I only wanted to be with Imy before exams started. We haven't hung out in a while. She's been avoiding me ever since I presented but today, she acted as if I had drowned her puppy and her father acted as if I was a monster that was going to devour his daughter. It hurts how everyone seems to think that I'm this Alpha with an ego that has no respect for Omegas. That's not me, Gem. You know it's not. Hell, I'm the only Alpha member in the Omega rights club!"

 

Gemma pulls her brother into a comforting hug and he instantly started feeling a little better. She’s always been good at that, especially in the last four months. When Harry stayed up until 4 am, feeling lost and unable to stop the tears from falling, Gemma would be there to hold him. "I know how much you care Hazza, you're such a cupcake I swear but you've got to be careful. People here aren't as open as you and I. They have stereotypical views and can't accept same gender couples. You heard our own mother, she wants to send you to conversion therapy.” They both winced at the thought. “I'll be off to uni in a few months so you've got to look after yourself, ok?" Gemma was quite protective over her baby brother, he was so sensitive after all. She would always put bullies in place when they teased him.That night was another one of the many nights that they stayed up past 4.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Gemma not being there was tougher on Harry than he'd thought it'd be. The night prior to her departure was spent with Gemma giving Harry advice on how to survive the following years before he too would be leaving for university. The main thing was to stay closeted and avoid discussion about his sexuality. There was some confusion when Gemma suggested he get a beard but he quickly learned that no facial hair was required. According to Gemma, the best time to show off a beard was Christmas so his mother wouldn’t be suspicious about his sexuality and then he could dump them after new years. When asked how she knew all this, Gemma answered nonchalantly that two Alphas from her favourite band are most definitely fucking each other and their management tries to cover it up by making them do hetero-normative stunts. Gemma even suggested getting an early birthday present from his beard before dumping them but Harry thought it was wrong to use people like that.

 

Conversations with Gemma were always nice and judgment free. There was always a sense of tranquillity between the siblings but before he knew it, she was off on a train to Leeds and Harry started to dread how the next three years would play out.

 

At first, everything seemed normal. Harry tried to take Gemma’s advice as much as he could without losing his true self. His Omega friends had abandoned him completely so Harry resorted to befriending some Alphas that seemed nice enough. Most of them were on the football team and often spent their breaks on the field. Harry would sit on the benches to watch his new found ‘friends’ play and if his gazed sometime lingered too long at the sweat drenched torsos, then no one needed to know.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


It was early June and most of the exams had finished but they were still required to come to school. Harry’s Alpha friends were yet again playing a scrimmage of football whilst Harry doodled in his sketchbook. He was trying to finish a shirtless drawing of Ryan Gosling, the Alpha actor that always made Harry’s heart flutter. He was in the middle of doing harsh strokes for Ryan’s v-line when he was interrupted.

 

“What you drawing there, Harry?” Cole, a broad Alpha in Harry’s year asked as he approached the bench.

 

Harry stiffened in panic. “Oh, i-it’s nothing. Just rubbish doodling.”

 

“Let me see, I bet you it’s proper good, you’re just humble.”

 

“N-no, it’s fine really. Nothing major, I was just bored.” The other boys started to approach the bench as well, forming a semicircle around the two already there. 

 

“C’mon, I just wanna see mate. It’s probably better than the modern art shit they have going on in the museums.” Cole had somehow managed to snatch the leather-bound book from Harry’s iron grasp before Harry could comprehend what was happening. “What’s this? Is...is that the Alpha form that Omega film? Reagan somethin? What you drawing him for, Harry?” The rest of the boys were just as confused because truth be told, all this time, they’d been assuming Harry was drawing naked portraits of the Omega lacrosse team that was practising on the field beside them.

 

“Ryan Gosling is my cousin’s favourite actor so I drew it for her…” that was a shit excuse and Harry was cringing right after. He could hear his heart pounding and he just hoped that no one tried to turn the page.

 

“What’s on this page?” and luck was not on his side as Murphy, another boy in their Alpha group, turned the page. “Harry Edward Gosling?” Murphy read the cursive handwriting that was inside an obnoxious heart. Next to the heart was another drawing of Ryan and a curly-haired figure that one can only assume was Harry. Everyone had seen the drawing and there was a brief pause before laughter filled the air.

 

“Are you a bender, Styles?” Cole said through his laugh. “You a little knot sucker, aren't ya?” the laughing had never stopped. 

 

“I-It’s not what it looks like”

 

“What is it then? ‘Cause to me, it looks like you want and Alpha knot up your arse.” More snickering followed the snide comment.

 

Harry was swift to snatch back the book but before he could take off running, his elbow was grasped. “What’s wrong, Styles? Need to run back to your Alpha and ride his knot until he’s done using like a cum-bin. That’s all you are, aren't you? Just a bin for cum to be dumped in. A disgusting, filthy piece of garbage.” The words hit him like knives and the mocking laughter deafened him. “I bet he’s been thinking about our knots all this time. Is that why you sit on that bench? You want our knots? Well, you’re not getting any, you disgusting poof.” 

 

Harry managed to break free from Cole’s grasp but not before receiving a few punches. That evening, when he returned home, he was able to make a convincing story about how his group of Alpha friends had turned on him suddenly after a heated argument and decided to take a violent approach to the issue. His parents had reluctantly agreed on sending him to a private school for the following year, claiming they didn’t want their son to be educated with such uncultured delinquents. They tried to get more information on the situation but stopped pressing when they saw how upset it had made Harry. They had just assumed the fight was over some Omega.

 

Harry couldn’t sleep as he cried through the night and he really wished he had Gemma with him at 4 am.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify if you're confused:  
> Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega relationships are not that accepted but Beta/Beta relationships are. Alpha/Beta relationships are accepted but it is difficult for a male Beta to help and Alpha through a rut, that's why Anne suggests Harry 'borrow' an Omega for his ruts if he only likes the male sex. Omega/Beta relationships are somewhat accepted but not that much. Same sex couples are accepted but only if they are in Alpha/Beta or Alpha/Omega relationships (this meaning a male Alpha and a male Omega or Beta, a female Alpha and a female Omega or Beta couple are not discriminated against)
> 
> Write your feedback or if you have any questions below.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Zayn and Liam get introduced. Hope you enjoy.xx

Johannah was a strong willed woman. A Beta who first got pregnant at 18 then continued on to raise 7 children by herself had to be strong. Society frowned at her and said that she was setting a bad example for her children when she left her Alpha but she didn’t care. She worked night shifts and extra hours to ensure that her children would get a good education and that she could provide them with other necessities they required. All of Lottie’s makeup alone could pay the mortgage but she knew how much her eldest daughter wanted to go to beauty school. Daisy and Phoebe’s ballet lessons also cost a considerable amount but it was worth the joy it gave her twin girls. Jay pushed her limits so her children had the opportunity to be who they wanted to be and if it resulted to her being sleep deprived, then so be it.

 

Jay was one of the most loving and supporting people in Doncaster. The fact did not alter when it came to sexuality. The first to come out was Lottie. Her coming out was a rather odd one. She had brought her family into the living room where she had created a presentation of some sort. Daisy and Phoebe were aiding her but with them only being 4 at the time, they were only able to hold charts, the cardboard being obnoxiously large for their small frames.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please have your attention. I have gathered you all today for an important announcement. From the charts behind me, this is the data for an average Alpha/Omega couple. As you can see, very few Omegas are satisfied in their relationship.” That was a lie. 12-year-old Lottie had printed out a chart for how many Omegas experience urinal infections post heat. It was from a small research paper by a student attending the University of Manchester. How they were not getting sued for plagiarism was a mystery. “Now on this next chart, this is the data for an average Beta/Omega couple. As you can see, the Omega’s are very satisfied.” That was a lie too as the chart actually showed data for the taxation growth on medicinal drugs over the past decade. “So in conclusion, Alphas are stupid and I’m gonna marry a Beta when I present. Thank you for your time. I will not be taking any question from the crowd.” Lottie plopped down on a couch as the twins cheered and clapped, unaware of what was really happening.

 

“Lottie! your brother and sister are Alphas, don’t call them names.” Jay scolded

 

“Ok, fine. All Alphas except for Lou Lou. Fiz doesn’t count since she hasn’t presented yet.” the blonde adolescent replied, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

 

“Neither have you! How do _you_ know you’re gonna be an Omega?” the brunet challenged. There was not much doubt that Fizzy would present as Alpha in the near future. Lottie took great pleasure in pushing her sister’s buttons by questioning her dominance.

 

“Enough girls.” Jay broke them apart. “Thank you, Lottie, for sharing this with us. We want you to know that we accept you and that it is perfectly normal not to be attracted to certain genders.” Jay answered, diplomatically. Her mother’s reassurance slightly confused Lottie.

 

“Accept me for what? All I did was say I liked Betas. What’s wrong with that? Alphas were too stupid - except for Louis and maybe Fizzy if she even is one.” the last part had provoked Fizzy to stick her tongue out in Lottie’s general direction.

 

“Nothing’s wrong with it, sweetheart. I just want you to know that some people may not agree and tell you otherwise. Just remember that we are always here for you and that you don’t ever have to change because someone thinks differently.” the Beta tried her best to show her support without scaring her daughter with the harsh truths of society.

 

“Okay,” the 12-year-old nonchalantly shrugged. “Can we watch a film?”

 

Johannah sighed. “Alright but only if you clean up the mess you made with those felt-tips.” she gestured to the floor, where an array of felt-tip pens was scattered about. She headed into the kitchen so she could make some popcorn.

 

Throughout the whole ordeal of Lottie’s coming out, Louis had stayed quiet. It was characteristically unlike him but no one had seemed to notice. Something was weighing heavy in his chest and once he entered the kitchen, he seized the moment to speak to his mother about it.

 

“Hey, Boo.” his mother greeted. “Could you grab that bowl for me? Thanks, dear.” There was a slight pause as Jay took the time to pour popcorn into the bowl.

 

“So mum, I have something very important to tell you. I’ve been wanting to for quite some time and I think it’s best if I do it before I leave for uni.” Anxiety started to build up as Louis avoided his mother’s gaze.

 

“Okay...you know you can talk to me about anything.”

 

“Ju...Just promise you won't be mad. I know it’s not very conventional and ideal, especially at my age. Hell, some people will even shun me-” His rambling was abruptly interrupted by his mother.

 

“Oh, Louis. I know this is a very scary thing, trust me, I’ve experienced it first hand.”

 

“You have?” he inquired, perplexed by his mother’s confession.

 

“Of course love. It can be a very scary thing but just know that you have all the support from us. I just want you to be there for them. Don’t leave the Omega alone like your father did. I was 18 too when I had you, you know. Having a child this young-”

 

“Wait, what?  Mum, I didn’t get anyone pregnant.”

 

“You didn’t?” she frowned her brows, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

 

“No, I am 100% childless!”

 

“Oh thank goodness!” Jay sighed in relief. “I was starting to worry. You would’ve had my full support even if you were going to be a father, don’t get me wrong. It’s just I’m not ready to be a grandmother yet. I know us adults all look old to you kids but sweetheart, I’m just in my thirties!” They both took a moment to laugh at her odd thought process. “So what’s all this fuss about, then?” she redirects the conversation back to the subject of focus.

 

“I was trying to tell you that I...I like Alphas as well.” It came out more confident than he initially thought it would. The banter over his mother’s quick conclusions had eased his nerves slightly.

 

There was a pregnant pause before Johannah surprised her son yet again, with her reply. “When you say ‘ _as well_ ’, do mean it in the sense that you only like Alphas, just like other people who share your sexuality or do you mean it as that you like Alphas and Omegas.”

 

Somewhat flabbergasted, Louis replied with “Alphas and Omegas, I am bisexual.”

 

“Damn it, Louis, now I owe Susan £40!” she says, slightly frustrated that her instinct about her son was wrong. “Are you at least dating Stan? I can get a 10 from that.”

 

“No, Mum. Stan’s just my friend.” Louis laughed, amused that his mother had made a bet on his sexuality with the lady next door.

 

Jay just grabbed her wallet while muttering ‘I swear if I’m wrong about Fizzy, I’ll lose it’ under her breath. “Are you sure, sweetheart? He’s been to the house an awful lot.” she inquired, holding one of the £10 bills away from the rest.

 

“Yes, Mum, there is genuinely nothing between us.” That was a slight lie, considering all the times they were drunk to the point where they could barely see but his mother didn’t need to know about the activities that took place in those circumstances. “So are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean, you didn’t seem surprised at all.”

 

“I was okay with Lottie coming out half an hour ago, why shouldn't I be okay with your sexual orientation as well? And don’t you think I noticed the way you ogle the David Beckham poster in your room? A mother always knows, Louis.” Maybe she wasn’t right about every detail but she was on the right track.

 

Louis blushed, not denying that his love for the notorious footballer was a bit more extreme than regular fans.

 

“Yeah, but Omega/Beta pairs are more accepted than Alpha/Alpha ones. I was just worried, I guess.”

 

“Nonsense, love is love, no matter what.” she placed a loving kiss on his forehead before handing him the bowl of popcorn. “Take this to your sisters, will you? I have some unresolved business to take care of.” Just as she was about to exit the kitchen, Fizzy ran in and blocked her path.

 

“Mum, I have something to tell you!” she bit her bottom lip, nervously. “I’m gay.” she blurted out quickly.

 

“Oh, bloody hell!” Jay exclaimed, stomping over to her wallet to receive more cash. “Louis, give her the speech. What’s wrong with you all coming out on the same day? Your grandmother’s going to have a heart attack. Expect rainbow coloured biscuits at our doorstep in the morning.” As she passed the living room on her way to the front door, stopping to bring the twins in for a hug. “Mummy’s not going to bet on you too, my sweet angels. Be who you want to be.” With a sigh and a bit of self-hatred for not knowing her children well enough, Jay made her way to the house next door, whose owner would surely be smug about her win.

 

***

 

Jay was tolerant of many things but her son ignoring her phone calls was not one of them. _“Louis, it’s your mother. You know, the woman who housed you inside herself for 9 months and had a hard labour of 16 hours at the prime age of 18. Don’t you dare ignore her!”_ Jay had finally managed to get a hold of her son after almost two weeks of no contact. This went against the informal agreement they had made when Louis had first moved out to London for university. To mother and son, this agreement had been treated with great gravity, more than any governmental law in existence. Louis had always made sure to follow through with his promises and called his mother once a day or once a week for the times he was exceptionally busy. This was the first time he had failed to obey the rule and the consequence of his misconduct was to face the wrath of his distressed mother.

 

“Mum, don’t bring up your pregnancy again, it’s weird.” Louis huffed as he tried to balance his cup of tea and three shopping bags in one hand whilst holding his phone up to his ear in another. “I wasn’t  ignoring you, Mum. It’s just things have been very busy lately, it’s insane. The photo shoots never end! I tried calling you but it always redirected me to voicemail.”

 

_“You work too hard, sweetheart. Are you sure you can handle this? You can always go back to doing a more normal job.”_

 

“I can’t, Mum. I’m happy with what I’m doing but it’s just things are starting to speed up, is all. Besides, what good would I do elsewhere.” he chuckled nonchalantly.

 

 _“Don’t say that about yourself, dear. You would be plenty good anywhere. I’m just worried about my baby, you grew up so fast in such a harsh world.”_ There was a slight crack in her voice. _“You know that I am very very proud of you, Lou, right?”_ This was a line that she made sure to constantly repeat, not just to Louis, but all of her children, throughout their lives. Louis had made a bold career choice and Jay was determined to give all the encouragement he needed.

 

Louis’ grades were never the best in school and in university, it was no different. The only reason he wasn’t held back a semester was for drama and football. He was nearly halfway through his third year of university when he was approached on the tube by a modelling scout. At first, Louis was reluctant on agreeing and went home that night with a business card burning holes in his pocket. Four days, and a nervous phone call later, Louis was signed into the modelling world. He had done a few campaigns for small clothing companies before Zayn, one of his closest friends, mentioned that his cousin was starting up an indie magazine. Since then, Louis has been modelling for BSE Mag, a progressive independent magazine that advocates for equality and disregards all norms society has tried to implement. It was more than 3 years ago that he first signed to the magazine and now at the age of 25, he is one of the highest paid models that work solely for an indie magazine in all of Britain. As of recent, he has been doing collaborations with big brands such as Gucci and Louis Vuitton - because from one Louis to another, it had to be done. His schedule was jam packed for the past week and he had barely found time to sleep.

 

“I know, Mum. I’m doing fine, I promise. Things are supposed to cool down a bit this week.”

 

_“That’s good. Make sure you eat loads and get enough of sleep.”_

 

“I will, Mum. Don’t worry.”

 

_“A mother will always worry. I’m really sorry, love but I’ve got to go. My shift is about to start.”_

 

“It’s fine. Have a good day and send my love to Fizzy and all the twins.”

 

_“Thank you, I will. Bye, Boo, I love you.”_

 

“Love you too, bye.” Pocketing his phone, Louis made his way into the cafe he was ordered to be at and located his friends at a far table, by the window.

 

“So what was the emergency and why did I need to bring these?” Louis spoke to the peculiar couple in front of him, gesturing to the shopping bags he had in hand.

 

Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. Liam was an Alpha and Zayn a Beta. The trio had met in university and it is there where Zayn got both Louis and Liam involved in his cousin’s _‘up-and-coming’_ magazine. The two Alphas had tried to convince him to join too but Zayn was persistent in his studies and is now one of the top psychiatrists in England.

 

“I’m having a crisis! Veronica asked me to go through the files for the new intern but there are just too many and all such talented writers. Zaynie won’t help me.” Liam pouts whilst Zayn just gives a lazy shrug.

 

“Ok, but why did I need to bring the bags for? Actually, what’s even in them, they weigh a ton.”

 

“Oh, those? They’re just metal souled heels I’m gonna use on Veronica to kiss her arse.” the brown-eyed Alpha innocently smiled, resembling a puppy dog.

 

“What is she going to even promote you for? She pays you full time for writing poetry about Zayn’s dick. I wouldn’t push any more luck on that _‘friends and family benefits’_ if I were you.” Louis paused for a moment before realisation hit him. “Wait, you made me carry around metal souled heels all across town for you? You prick!”

 

“They’re Ralph & Russo!” Liam defended. “And I’ll have you know, Zayn’s dick is a masterpiece of art, it’s my muse for everything in life.” Liam worshipped Zayn’s reproductive organ almost 24/7. After getting his degree in literature, he became an established poet for BSE Mag. He’d often indulge in writing about some sort of kinky, sexual _‘journey’_ he and Zayn had or just writing about Zayn’s genitalia in graphic detail. Let’s just say there were far too many complaints filed by readers of the magazine for the erotic content to hand count. They were easily brushed off, though. After all, the magazine was owned by Zayn’s cousin and Zayn would do anything for his baby.

 

“Ralph & Russo or Jim & Jill, I don’t care. They’re bloody heavy.” Louis whined, rubbing his aching arms.

 

“Well, I did get three pairs.”

 

“Why the fuck did you get three pairs?”

 

“They’re different colours.” Liam justified.

 

“I am honestly done with you. Zayn is my only friend.”

 

“You can’t do that, we’re a package!” Zayn just grunts in agreement. “Now enough about shoes, we need to focus on this.”

 

“Liam, I know nothing about journalism or writing. How could I possibly help you.”

 

“I have made two piles, one for prospective candidates and the other for the rejected applicants.”

 

“What’s wrong with him, he seems to know what he’s doing.” Louis inspected a file from the ‘reject’ pile.

 

“Look at his nose. I don’t want to be seeing that ugly thing all day at the office.” Liam grimaced.

 

“You’re so superficial.”

 

“We have over 500 files to deal with, we have to be superficial.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Why’d you put that one in the reject pile?”

 

“He likes house music.”

 

“I have taught you well, child.”

 

“I’m older than you!”

 

“That’s beside the point.”

 

So for the next few hours, the 2 alphas sorted through files whilst Zayn lounged beside them, coffee in hand.

 

“What about her?” Louis asked, showing Liam a file.

 

“I’m not sure. Zayn, thoughts?” he prompts his boyfriend (...husband? They’re basically husbands, just lacking a legal certificate) for input.

 

“Opinion is the medium between knowledge and ignorance. Real knowledge lies within the extent of one's ignorance.” Zayn swiftly avoids the conversation by confusing the other two with words of ancient Greek philosophers.

 

“That was so beautiful.” Louis gushes as both he and Liam stares at the psychiatrist in awe.

 

“You get me so hot and bothered when you talk like that.” Liam whispers into the Beta’s ear.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’ll take care of you.” Zayn reassured, caressing Liam’s cheek.

 

“Um, could you two not right now? Especially in front of my salad.” Louis intervened, fearing that if he didn’t, his eyes would be forever scarred. Louis had been traumatized by witnessing Zayn and Liam’s sexual advances before. He had almost walked in on them a handful of times and there was that one time at Zayn and Liam’s flat that had Louis avoiding them for a week. The three of them were meant to have a movie night but the couple had other plans when they started making out right beside Louis. By the time he had made it to the door, Liam was bound to a nearby chair with Zayn’s belt, both half naked. How they had managed to undress so fast was truly an enigma.

 

“Right, sorry. We need to focus.” Liam broke away from Zayn only because he wanted to impress Veronica and possibly get a promotion. “What about this guy?”

 

“Nah. His name’s weird. Grimshaw? What kind of a name is that for a fashion journalist.” Louis made a face of disparagement. If you truly wanted to be a part of this industry, you would need an aesthetically pleasing name first. Ok, not really but Louis just didn't like the stupid name. So sue him. “Ooo, I like this one. He seems down to earth and look, he’s passionate about equality rights.” Louis exclaimed, passing the file to Liam.

 

“I don’t know, he seems a bit young, don’t you think?”

 

“Age is nothing but a number, it’s the quality that counts the most.” Zayn finally contributes his point of view.

 

“Seriously, how are you so wise, it’s fucking insane.” Louis is amazed once again and Liam looks like he just might faint from arousal. “No, but seriously, we should hire him. The kid’s got potential.” Louis justified. Even though he won’t admit it, the mop of curly hair and green eyes staring back at him in the form of a profile picture pulled at Louis’ heart stings a little.

 

“Ok, fine, he’s hired. I’ll tell Veronica on Monday. Now, excuse us Louis, but we’ve got to feed the cat.” Liam muttered out, clearly flustered as he dragged Zayn out of the booth. He was way too hard in his tight trousers to continue intern searching.

 

“You two don’t even have a cat.” Louis quipped, enjoying the frustrated groan he received from Liam.

 

“Then we’re feeding all the cats in the bloody street.” Liam walked away. Zayn, only managing a quick _‘Bye Louis’_ before he too was dragged out of the cafe.

 

Louis chuckled at his friends’ antics. He looked down at the file again and smiled. The cute, teenaged boy had such a pretty name and it seemed to suit him from just what Louis read from his file.

 

**_Harry Edward Styles._ **

 

 **_Age:_ ** _19_

 **_From:_ ** _Holmes Chapel, England_

 **_Occupation:_ ** _Student of Journalism_

 **_Likes:_ ** _Baking, Rom-Coms and Art (of all forms)_

 **_What do you wish to achieve through this Job?:_ ** _The Fundamentals. I think equal rights is one of them and a major one at that. Just want to open people’s minds a little more and want them to be more accepting._

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/864cb46caab456512a17dc9624f271a4/tumblr_oujrg94MNq1s6lswso1_1280.jpg)

 

There was a lot more after, providing more information on Harry but Louis didn’t need to look past that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get the image to post so I hyperlinked it. Tell me what you think in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a surprise in the mail, Louis is sleep deprived, Veronica is losing her shit and Liam really wants to choke Julia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been quite busy the past few months. Thank you so much for the bookmarks, kudos and comments, they really mean a lot. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter but I must admit, it's not the best.
> 
> Also, have you guys watched 'Call Me By Your Name'? It's such a good movie.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

 

“Jesus, Harry! It’s literally the ass crack of dawn. Shut your fucking alarm off.” a thick Irish accent travelled through the walls from the other end of the flat.

 

“Sorry, Niall. I’ll turn it  down next time.” Harry replied, with not much meaning in his muffled words. Hauling himself out of bed, he made his way towards his wardrobe so he could fish out his gym wear.

 

Harry had always been an early bird, taking advantage of this, he went on morning runs every day. It was not much of a problem back home, where his parents had retired to sleep on the second floor, Harry on the level below. However, moving to a different city for university required Harry getting a flatmate, to share the rent. He was always hit with a wave of guilt whenever his alarm managed to wake Niall up but the thought of Niall eating the muffins he bakes on Saturday mornings let him go on with no remorse.

 

Locking the door behind him (as per Niall’s request and dire fear of intruders), he took off running his usual morning route. In his early years, Harry's was never one to exercise much but after having to take punches from various bullies, even in his prestigious private school, Harry decided to bulk up so he would be able to defend himself. He never had the courage to hit back but the excess muscle did give him more confidence.

 

On his early hour runs, he’d always grab a copy of whatever magazine caught his eye (more often than not, it was an issue of BSE Mag) as well as a croissant and tea. He was sat down on a nearby bench, about to take a bite out of his breakfast when his phone started blaring out its obnoxious tune, altering an incoming call.

 

“Hey, Gems-”

 

 _“Harry Edward Styles, why on earth are you up at 6 in the morning? You woke up my precious Nialler!”_ Gemma was notorious for defending Niall ever since Harry had moved in with him.

 

“Did he call you again? I bet he could get so much more sleep if he didn’t spend all this effort complaining.”

 

_“Don’t you dare say those things about my Niall.”_

 

“Sometimes I wonder who’s sister are you. Mine or Niall’s?”

 

_“Oh hush, you know I love my lil Hazzy to bits.”_

 

“Yeah, yeah. So why’d you call? I doubt it was just to scold me about Niall.”

 

 _“Hey, I care about Niall. He’s my Irish bean! He did mention, however, something about you not wearing any makeup in the past week nor have you been watering Fleetwood Field.”_ Gemma spoke promptly, probably raising an eyebrow.

 

Ever since moving to London, Harry had developed a love for makeup and house plants. The week after he moved into the flat with Niall, he had bought an assortment of houseplants that was kept in the living room. Harry had named the batch of plants ‘Fleetwood Field, inspired by the namesake rock band from the sixties. A good amount of time was spent on it; watering and trimming dead leaves. So when he had all but neglected the mini garden of botanical greens for the past week, it was a cause for concern. Also a week prior, Harry wouldn’t be caught dead without at least one fingernail coated in varnish but here he sat, with bare nails taunting him as he fiddled with his forgotten breakfast. Both Niall and Gemma (who had gotten her insight from the Irish Beta) could tell something was amiss.

 

“It’s nothing, really.” Harry sighed into the phone, picking at his varnish-less nails out of habit.

 

_“Haz, you know you can tell me and Niall anything. We worry about you. This wouldn’t have anything to do with that internship you applied for, does it?”_

 

_Silence_

 

Gemma always knew how he was feeling, even before he did so himself. It was scary at times but it was also comforting how she could understand his unspoken words.

 

_“Oh, Haz. Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m sure you’ll get it.”_

 

“But Gems, what if they can tell that I’m gay,” Harry whined but with him biologically being an Alpha, it sounded more like a high pitched growl.

 

There was a slight pause before Gemma chuckled. _“You’re joking, right? That magazine is probably the most socially accepting magazine out there. It literally says ‘Pro-Equality’ in bold on the front. They are the last people to judge you for your sexuality.”_

 

“Still, it’s scary. What if I get the internship but no one talks to me. Or they make me clean the floors or-”

 

 _“That’s not going to happen,”_ Gemma reassured, assertively. _“You won't be treated like that anymore. London is very progressive and no one, especially in a pro-equality magazine will degrade you like that.”_ There was a bit of hesitancy before Gemma spoke again. _“If you ever feel like how you did in Holmes Chapel, tell me. I’ll come over to London and make sure those people never lay a finger on you again.”_

 

It was no secret that Harry had struggled in the remaining years of his secondary education after Gemma left. Despite him constantly insisting that he was fine, his sister could tell that he wasn’t happy. She wasn’t wrong, after all. The other Alphas and even some Betas did pick on him every once in awhile, despite him moving to a private school. Fortunately for Harry, there was another queer boy in his class, a gay Alpha, like himself. They were both still closeted of course but they always found solace in each others presence when no one else was there. Roy had become one of Harry’s only friends during the better part of his school days before his family had moved to Spain.

 

Gemma still felt guilty for leaving Harry to fend for himself and swore she would never let anything or anyone hurt her baby brother again.

 

“No, Gems. It’s fine. I’m not 15 anymore, I can handle it. It’s just, I’m still nervous and even if I know that it will never happen, there’s a part of me that can’t help but expect the worst.”

 

 _“Well, Niall and I are both here for you. Please don’t shut us out. Talk to us. You may look like a tough Alpha but we know you’re a soft kitten on the inside.”_ Gemma stated, earning a soft giggle from Harry.

 

“Thanks, that is definitely what I strive to be.” He sarcastically replied. He took a moment to shift in his seat and pick at his croissant. “l...it’s been two weeks already. They still haven’t said anything yet. I mean I understand if I didn’t get it but, it would be nice to get some confirmation so I’m not sat here wondering if I got it or not.”

 

_“It’s only been a fortnight, I’m sure they’ve gotten plenty of applications. It’ll take them a while to sort through it all. Give it some time.”_

 

Harry sighed, now flicking the flakes of his picked-apart croissant onto the ground. “I guess you’re right. I shouldn’t be thinking about it so much. It’s just... perfect for me and I think I let myself get too caught up in the idea.”

 

 _“It’s alright, love. I think you were just too distracted by Louis Tomlinson’s eyes.”_ Gemma teased, making her brother blush. Even through the phone, she could tell her comment had caused a red tint on his cheeks.

 

“I wasn’t. He’s not even on the cover of this issue.” Harry defended.

 

_“Please,you’ve been obsessing over him since you were 16. I’m sure you have a poster somewhere.”_

 

“It is not an obsession. He’s just a great person to just like, sit and just like admire what he’s like. He’s done so much for the LGBTQ+ community and he’s the first openly queer Alpha in high-end modelling, you know?”

 

 _“Um-hum, sure. That’s the only reason why you admire him.”_ He could just hear her smirking.

 

“Hey, Gems? I’ve got to go to the shops and get some nail varnish before I head to work. I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?”

 

_“Of course, bye Hazza. Don’t daydream about Tomlinson too much.”_

 

“Bye Gems, and don’t daydream about Delevingne too much,” he replied, mentioning the Omega model his sister was in love with.

 

 _“Oh, piss off.”_ With one last giggle, he hung up.

 

Talking to Gemma was always refreshing. She knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. At times, he really missed conversing with her in person but that was as far as nostalgia went for Harry. Honestly, he loved his life in London. Before moving, he had always felt out of place and like he needed to hide his true self. The months following Roy’s departure was torturous for Harry. He hid away in the bathrooms to avoid the teasing and pestering directed at him for his slightly feminine features and overall soft mannerisms.

 

On his way back to the flat, Harry picked up the mail that was piling up in their designated mailbox. Flicking through them quickly, he let out a shrill when he saw a letter that was addressed to him by BSE Mag.

 

“Jesus Harry, it’s the bloody weekend and if I don’t get three more hours of sleep, I’m hitting you in the cock.”

 

“Sorry Niall, but it’s your fault for not bringing in the mail yesterday, you wanker.”

 

“Don’t make me call Gemma again, you know I’ll do it.”

 

After setting the other letters down and pacing around the room, he finally gathered enough courage to open the folded slip of paper.

  
  


**_Dear Mr Styles_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that your application has been reviewed and accepted for BSE Mag’s search for an intern. You are to work directly under Mr Liam Payne, Chief of the Literature department and start this coming Monday. Be aware that your contract may require you to work during weekends as well._ **

**_Best of luck_ **

 

**_Veronica Malik_ **

  
  


Harry was shaking by the time he finished the letter. This may have been the best thing he has ever gotten this early in the morning. That and the occasional hand jobs he would receive from Roy when no one else was in the boys changing rooms.

 

“Niall! I got the internship”

 

“Oh my god, that’s great, Haz!” the Irish lad replied, with genuine content in his voice. “Now let me sleep, you bell-end or I’ll chop your knot off.”

 

“For an asexual Beta, you make an awful lot of comments about my reproductive organ.”

  


***

  


“Rebecca, I need the online reports page up in 10 minutes, Claire, get the music section edited and on my desk by 4 and Liam, quit sulking and get your shit together.” Veronica barked as she strutted down the busy halls of BSE Mag.

 

Although they just had launched a successful issue mere days ago, a special edition issue for celebrating pride was supposed to come out at the end of the month (no pun intended). The whole office was in a panic as they lost a model to a modelling agency last night and now have to replace all of the pages she featured with another.

 

BSE worked a little differently than most magazines. Usually, models work under specific agencies and they model for various brands and magazines. BSE, although, features models from different agencies in the magazine, has distinctive models that work and are managed directly under BSE. These models also have the freedom to work with other magazines and brands but is mainly loyal to BSE. This system was made to ensure that no model from the LGBTQ community would be forcefully closeted or made to do things against their will. There have been many cases in the past where models were forced to seem straight so “more sales could be generated”. A few years back, an Alpha had to pretend to have a child with an Omega for five years. Once her contract expired, she decided to join BSE and come out. She was now happily in love with a Beta and together they have adopted three children.

 

“But Ronnie, Zayn hasn’t texted me yet today. He promised he would!” Liam wined from the rug he was lying on.

 

“Christ Liam, you are the head of the literature department. Get your head out of your ass and do something productive or I swear I will chop off my cousin’s dick so your chances of future sexual advances are nonexistent, you satyriasis fuck!” It was an empty threat but Liam was not willing to take any chances when his better half’s knob was concerned.

 

Veronica was tough when she wanted to be. Being an Alpha female in the world of men was rough. It took her almost a year to get everything set up when she first started off. Distributors and printers had straight up refused to take on her magazine. It didn’t have much to do with the fact that it was an LGBTQ magazine. It was more the ignorance of Alpha males who ran the operations and refused to take directions from a woman. Veronica Malik had heard the phrase _“You can come back with your boss and we’ll discuss details with him”_ more times than she has heard her middle name. Now, she is one of the most successful women in the UK, so those men can kiss her perky ass, thank you very much.

 

“Julia, I’m gonna need your column on Beta sex toys in by today.” Liam straightened himself, getting back into work mode.

 

Liam, despite being head of the literature department (a department consisting of only himself and his ‘dick poetry’), was in charge of re-editing most of the articles so they could be sent in for the final draft of the magazine.

 

“Why, does Zayn need extra help in the bedroom?” the omega female smirked.

 

“What-No! I need to look it over before it’s sent out. What the fuck Julia!”

 

“Are you sure Zayn doesn’t like it up the ass? God, I’d kill to feel him clench around my fingers.” she practically moans, letting all her fantasies about the psychiatrist bottoming for her run wild.

 

“Stop fantasizing about my husband and get to work!” Liam all but whined. Julia was fucking annoying. He really wished he could strangle her with her own hair but her degree in sexology made her the only one in the office qualified to write the ‘sexual health and pleasure’ section of the magazine.

 

“ _Husband?_ Since when are you two married?” Julia quipped, making Liam narrow his eyes.

 

“We may not be legally married yet but our dire love for one another makes him my...-Daddy!” Liam perked up from where he was and sprinted across the room to greet Zayn with open arms.

 

“Hey baby, I’m sorry I couldn’t text you today. Had a busy schedule so I thought I would surprise you. Even brought you lunch.” Zayn explained while Liam tried to attack his neck with love bites.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here now, today was god awful. Ronnie’s gone mad, she threatened to dismember Zayn Jr and stupid Julia said she wanted to sick her fingers in the no-no hole!” Liam pouted, genuinely upset.

 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Zayn cooed at how adorable his baby looked. “You know I would never bottom. Besides, you’re the only one that gets to touch me.”

 

The no-no hole was code for Zayn's anus. _"Zaynie doesn't bottom"_ was the phrase and unless he was really drunk or it was Liam's birthday, nothing went in the no-no hole. Even on those occasions, there were limitations.

 

“Promise?”

 

“I Promise.” the Beta confirmed, kissing Liam chastely. “Now how about we go get Louis and have lunch?”

 

As the two walked hand-in-hand to the photo studio when Julia interrupted.

“Dr Malik, I’ve been in need of some therapy lately. Your tight ass has been clouding my dreams and I really need you to sit on my face like the _pretty boy_ you are.” Julia smirks, biting her bottom lip.

 

Zayn pauses for a moment before calmly saying “I suspect you are near your heat Ms Julia and your obsession with my bum is derived from your dysfunctional relationship with your Beta father. Perhaps I am not the best doctor to help you with your troubles but I can surely recommend others in my firm. Here is our general business card. Be sure to prepare for your heat and have a nice day.” Zayn slips one of his arms around Liam’s waist and tugs him in their initial directions.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Daddy, that was _so_ hot.” Liam pants in Zayn’s ear. He was growing harder by the minute.

 

Although the look on Julia’s made his day, he still wanted to unleash a clan of piranhas in the Omega’s bath. He’ll have to work on the details of his plan after he gets off. After all these years, ‘ _sexy Psychiatrist_ ’ Zayn still got him hot and bothered.

 

“I know baby, but after lunch, ok? You can rut against my thigh all you want until you spill, how’s that sound?” Zayn whispered, carding his fingers through Liam’s hair.

 

“Will you finger me as well?”

 

“When have I not?”

 

They reach the room where most of the photo shoots are taken place. One wall is entirely made out of glass and a crowd of people had gathered around to look inside.

 

“I have never wanted to be an egg on toast more than I do right now.” a girl gasped, ogling the toast that sat in front of Louis, with pure envy.

 

Louis was doing a cafe themed shoot. There was an English breakfast in front of him and he wore a coffee coloured jacket that blended in with the background. His hair was styled in a quiff and he was wearing a smidge of eyeliner that made his eyes pop. The shoot was supposed to be done by now but Zayn suspected that Veronica, who was currently yelling at a makeup artist, had something to do with it.

 

“Ready to grab lunch?”

 

“Yeah, let me just grab my wallet.”

 

“ _Louis William Tomlinson_ , you will not leave this room without changing first. That outfit is worth more than your 2nd-year's uni tuition.” Veronica interjected, halting Louis’ movements.

 

“I know we just lost a model but you don’t have to have a stick so far up your ass.”

 

“ _Pardon me_ , Mr Tomlinson. I didn’t know _you_ were the editor-in-chief of this magazine. Would you like to take over and make sure all the articles are in the correct format, the layout is aesthetic and find new bloody models who show the embodiment this goddamn magazine? Be my fucking guest. You can put a big ass rainbow on every page as far as I’m concerned. Just get off your lazy ass and stop whining like a little bitch!” Veronica barked. The stress was slowly getting to her, as much as she hated admitting it. This coming issue was highly anticipated and everything had to go perfectly.

 

“N-no, ma’am. You’re doing great.” Louis thought he might piss himself because despite them being close, Veronica could be really scary when she wanted to.

 

“Alright then, have a wonderful lunch, lovelies,” she said in a sweet voice, smiling. That scared Louis even more than her angry insults.

  


***

  


“Slow down, Lou. You’re acting as if you haven’t eaten in months.”

 

“It feels like it. Your cousin is a mad woman. Wouldn’t even let me take a piss ‘till she had an album filled.”

 

“Being mean is how she deals with stress. I offered to counsel her but she just threatened to hurt Liam and I couldn’t have that, could I baby?”

 

“Of course not.” Liam swooned at the kiss he received from his husband.

 

Louis found it kind of cute how according to social norms, Liam was supposed to be the big, tough Alpha but instead, needed Zayn’s protectiveness to feel safe. Liam had it hard as a child. Although his mother and sisters were supportive of whatever he wanted to do, his father on the on the hand would accept nothing less than a poster-child, Alpha son. His father was also the reason it took Liam so long to embrace sexuality. When they first started dating, Liam refused to have sex with Zayn and was uncomfortable every time the topic was brought up. He finally came through, after some coaxing from the Beta. It’s hard to believe that, that Liam was the same Liam now, as the Alpha is the dictionary definition of a nympho.

 

“I can’t wait until Monday. The intern is supposed to come in and I don’t have to deal with Julia alone anymore.” Liam was overjoyed and only hopped the new intern would be fun. He really needed someone to help him inflict pain of some sort on Julia.

 

“Which intern did you go with in the end?”

 

“The curly lad. What’s his name? Henry? He-”

 

 _“Harry.”_ Louis interjects.

 

“Yes, him. I hope he lets me borrow his bandana.”

 

“Baby, you can’t strangle Julia with a bandana. The poor girl will probably be in heat by then.”

 

“Poor girl? _Poor girl?_ How dare you feel remorse for her! I bet you want to sit on her face! Go ahead. If my ass isn’t good enough for you, I’ll just have to find someone who appreciates it more and treats it right!” Zayn took none of this to heart. He knew how Liam got when he was horny.

 

“Oh, baby. I would never. Does Daddy need to show you how perfect you are? You know I love that ass. You want me to show you how much you’re mine?”

 

“P-please Daddy.” Liam was nearly in tears. All of these emotions were overwhelming. All he wanted was, Daddy to make love to him but also fuck him hard into the wall, ever since Julia said those awful things. God, he really wanted to stab her.

 

“Alright, baby. Is it ok if I take you in the staff bathroom? The nice one on the fifth floor?”

 

Liam just nodded.

 

“Hey, Zayn? Could I take a nap in your car? Veronica doesn’t let me sleep and I really don’t wanna go back yet.” Louis paid no mind to his friends’ antics as it was a regular occurrence by now.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Handing him the keys, Zayn was practically dragged to the lift by a desperate and whining Liam.

 

Louis contently snuggled into the expensive leather seats of Zayn’s car. He had been getting minimal sleep the past few days, due to Veronica insisting he come in early. So if he took an extra long lunch break, catching up on sleep, then Veronica didn’t have to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry's high school sweetheart, Roy does actually exist. He was also in the white eskimos and many fans believed he was Harry's first boyfriend. Here are some [pictures](https://rainbow-curls.tumblr.com/post/169698404276/harry-with-possible-primary-school-boyfriend-roy) if you are interested.
> 
> Also, would you guys like me to make a playlist for this fic? It would only be a few songs and I'd add to it as the pic progresses so there is no spoilers.


End file.
